


Rumors Concerning the Video Kids

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Chunky Sandwich, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, High School, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Romantic Angst, Secret Crush, Sex Tapes, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outcast Gwen doesn't know what to think when gorgeous, popular Connor approaches her for a very sensitive favor. It's amazing the trouble a couple of high school rumors can cause...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors Concerning the Video Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the song (sort of) mentioned is Shivaree's "Little Black Mess" from the album Who's Got Trouble? A great song from a great album, and highly recommended.

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up from her lunch table to find a pair of wide brown eyes staring back at her, eyes that were set in a tanned, heart-shaped face framed by straight, black hair. The girl's arms were crossed below her full breasts, bee stung lips pursed nervously. Gwen blinked.

"Connor? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know." The black-haired girl slid down onto the bench across from Gwen. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Gwen stuttered. Connor Mason was the most popular girl in school, and Gwen definitely wasn't. Oh sure, Connor was nice to her, but Connor was nice to everyone, a habit none of her friends on the squad seemed to have been able to break her of yet. They didn't seem to realize that it was the only thing keeping the stacked, model-beautiful head cheerleader from being torn apart by what would otherwise be seven hundred insanely jealous teenage girls. Still, as nice as Connor was, she and Gwen weren't technically friends. Which meant that the current situation made Gwen more than a little uncomfortable. "What is it?"

Gwen almost jumped when Connor's hand shot across the table, wrapping around hers with an iron grip. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. If you don't promise, I'm walking away right now, and if you ever tell, one rumor from me and everyone in this school will be calling you a whore until you graduate."

Gwen had to fight from recoiling. This wasn't Connor. "Connor, what's gotten into you?"

The black-haired girl closed her eyes, and the motion made Gwen suddenly realize how close she looked to crying. "Just promise me. Please?"

With no other recourse, Gwen just nodded. "I promise. You know me, I'd never say anything bad about anybody."

The look on Connor's face began to fade to relief. "I know. That's why I had to talk to you. If I asked Brittanie or Salon, or any of the other girls on the squad, I don't think they'd be able to keep their mouths shut. Or even if they did, I'm sure it would get weird..."

"What would?"

Connor took a deep breath, eyes flitting around to make sure no one was listening. Luckily, the small cafeteria in the science building was mostly empty even at the height of the lunch hour, most students preferring to eat out on the quad. When she was sure the coast was clear, she turned back toward the willowy brunette sitting across from her. "You have a video camera, right? I mean, you made that documentary thing for Mrs. Miller's class."

"Uh, yeah." Gwen didn't know whether to be amazed and flattered that Connor remembered, or concerned where she was going with this. "I wanted to do a short film for this contest about a year ago, so my dad bought me a little cheap one. Why?"

Connor bit her lip. "I need you to help me."

"With what? Do you have a project or something, because I'm not sure it's allowed if I..."

"Reese is breaking up with me," Connor blurted out. Gwen's mouth snapped shut, then immediately dropped open. Reese Williams, captain of the varsity baseball team, had been Connor's boyfriend for two years. They were the school's power couple, and they'd always seemed so perfect, so glamorous. Gwen shook her head.

"What? Oh God, I'm so sorry...why?"

Connor closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. When she exhaled, she leaned forward, and Gwen copied the motion until their noses were almost touching. "I...he really wants to have...to make love. And I'm not ready."

Gwen blushed. Not just at the thought that the celebrated Connor Mason was a virgin just like she was, but at the unsolicited image of the two of them naked and sweaty together that popped into her mind. All she could say was "Oh."

"At first he was fine with it, but over the last few months he's started to get...I don't know, like, insistent. This weekend we were in my room, making out, and when he touched me under my skirt, I...got cold feet. And he just flipped, he told me that he was sick of being teased and that if I wouldn't put out after two years he'd find someone who would."

Gwen just leaned back, stunned. "Oh my god."

"If he breaks up with me, I just know he's going to start spreading it all over school that I'm frigid, or a cocktease, or a dyke, or whatever the hell he wants and I can't...I panicked. And I agreed to do something I don't think I should have."

Gwen was afraid to ask.

"I agreed to...make him...a tape."

Gwen nearly fell of the back of the bench. "A tape of...what? Exactly?"

Connor's cheeks flushed crimson, a single tear tracking down her face. "Of me...stripping. And...playing with myself." Before Gwen could respond, Connor leaned closer. "And my parents won't let me have a webcam, so I can't just do it myself, but if I don't do it, I'm through. And Brittanie or Salon or Xandra will take everything, and I just have to..." Connor looked up into Gwen's eyes, the dark orbs burning into her. "I need your help."

Gwen's eyes were wide and she had to fight to breathe. "You...want to borrow the camera?"

"I'm afraid that if I try to do it alone, I'll get...I won't be able to do it. I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing." Connor looked up at the brunette, eyes half-hidden under her long lashes.

"I want you to shoot me."

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Gwen told her parents that she was going out to collect background footage for a school project and hopped on a bus to the pleasantly but not ostentatiously upscale neighborhood where the Masons resided. When the door opened, the skinny brunette came face to face with Connor, the darker girl wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe with a nervous cast to her features. She tried to smile, and Gwen tried to smile back.

"My parents are at this charity thing. They won't be back for a few more hours. How much time do you think we'll need?" Gwen merely stood on the doorstep until Connor blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Come in."

"Thanks." As Connor closed the door, Gwen's gaze darted around nervously, less interested in the tasteful decor than the long, curved, perfectly tanned legs completely exposed by the short robe. Knowing why she was there, Gwen found the sight unbelievably intimidating. "And um, that really depends on how long you want it to be. But the more...footage I have, the more I can work with."

"Right, right." Connor padded silently up the stairs, casting nervous glances back at Gwen as she guided the brunette toward her bedroom. "How long are...these kinds of things supposed to be?"

"Um, well...anywhere from a couple minutes to a half-hour. How long..." Connor looked back over her shoulder as she turned the handle to her bedroom door, and Gwen reddened. "How long do you usually...play with yourself for?"

To Gwen's surprise, Connor's cheeks went as red as her own. "A...a while."

Connor tore her gaze from the brunette's, clicking her door closed behind them. Gwen slipped the camera bag off of her shoulder; somehow, she couldn't help but smile at that blush.

As Gwen set the bag down on the bed and began to unzip its pockets, Connor put her hands to the belt on her robe, then dropped them. "What if I can't...what if I screw up, or..."

Without even thinking, Gwen reached out to grab Connor's hand. "Hey. It's okay. We can do...whatever you need to do, for as long as you need to do it. These things are usually just one long shot, but that's boring anyway. I can edit everything together."

The implications of her own offer made her blush return; whatever Connor did, Gwen would be watching it again, and again, and again.

Connor, however, just smiled. "Thank you. I know you don't...I know you probably think I'm a bitch. I know you don't really like me, but..."

"Of course I like you." When Connor looked up to see her paused in her work, Gwen cleared her throat and returned her attention to checking the battery. "Everybody likes you. You're not just cool, you're actually...good."

"Funny, I don't feel good."

Gwen turned back up to comfort her, only to have the words die in her throat. She gulped, trying desperately to get some moisture to return to her mouth. Finally, she shook her head. "Whoa."

When Gwen was focused on the camera, Connor had dropped the robe to reveal a spaghetti strap tank top that bared Connor's smooth stomach and almost half of a pink bra that matched the skirt that barely went down past where her hips met. What really made Gwen's eyes pop was that the bra was at least a cup size too small.

"They're huge."

Connor looked down at her breasts being pushed high against her chest, and self-consciously crossed her arms over them. "They're double Ds. I have these special bras to help push them flat, and I never wear anything with cleavage."

Gwen had to force herself to suck in a laugh even as her eyes stayed fixed on Connor's bulging chest. "Why on Earth?"

Connor smiled sadly. "Guys won't leave me alone as a C. If they found out I have freakish beach ball tits I'd never have a moment's peace." The image made Gwen giggle in spite of herself, and Connor's smile softened. "I started getting them when I was like eleven."

"Funny, I'm still waiting for mine." Gwen's hand self-consciously went to the bumps just under her t-shirt, her A cups not even big enough for her to bother wearing a bra.

"I'll be happy to trade you a cup size or two."

Gwen giggled again, and Connor followed her, hand finally dropping back to her sides. Connor's heaving breasts reappeared, and Gwen took one last look at the spectacle before shaking her head and flicking on the camera. "Okay, are you ready?"

Connor bit her bottom lip. "No. But it's not like I have a choice."

Gwen opened her mouth, then just nodded. "Why don't you stand over by the bed? You can...dance, and when you're ready to...you can get right on."

Connor just nodded. "Oh, wait! I'm going to do like, a striptease. I need music."

Before Gwen could interject, Connor had crossed the room, breasts quivering against the barely-functional bra and skirt flipping up to give Gwen a look at tiny white bikini panties.

"What's good for this kind of thing?"

"Well...sometimes classic rock, sometimes something sexy. It kind of depends on how you want to...dance."

Connor bit her lip before finally pressing a button on her sound system. When the strains of a familiar voice came over the speakers, Gwen couldn't help grinning. "Oh my god, Shivaree! I love this song!"

Connor smiled shyly. "Me too. It's one of my favorite albums."

"It's perfect."

Connor crossed back to her spot, hands fidgeting at her sides. "So, do I just..."

"Just dance, and...rub yourself. You can lift parts of your clothes to sort of...tease before you take them off."

"Okay." Connor closed her eyes, a deep breath making her exposed chest strain even harder against the tiny outfit. "I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll...start the camera and reset the song."

When the song began again and Gwen looked down into the eyepiece, Connor had started to dance. She began by swaying her hips, skirt swishing from side to side and occasionally flashing the bottom of her white panties as she picked up speed. Her hands trailed up her chest, pulling her shirt up to reveal more tanned skin before reaching up to palm her heavy tits. One hand pulled aside a barely-concealing cup to give a teasing glance at a light brown areola and big, puffy nipple, while the other trailed down over her skirt to rub against her crotch.

Connor spun around in time to the beat, lifting the skirt to her waist to show her curved, quivering ass cheeks and the perfect lines of her back. She ran her hands through her hair, dipping low before unclipping the skirt to let it flutter to the ground. When she turned back around, her one exposed breast was in her hand, her tongue flicking at the nipple as she looked straight into the camera. Her lips closed around it, a satisfied hum escaping her throat.

She reached behind her back, the bra snapping free, and Gwen's eyes went wide as Connor's huge, firm tits bounced free. She rubbed them and squeezed them until her nipples were visibly hard, then one hand slid down to push under her panties, her gasp telling Gwen she'd found her sensitive slit. As the song ended, Connor backed against the bed, lying back and lifting her legs straight up, fingers sliding under the edges of her panties to lift them free. When they did, Gwen got a view of Connor's plump pussy lips, a tangle of black hair above them. Connor was about to spread her legs when the door slammed downstairs.

Connor sprang from the bed, fumbling for the robe discarded on the floor. "Shit! They're home early! Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Hey, it's okay! I'll just go down and tell them that I'm helping you with a school project."

Connor let out a slow breath as she cinched the robe around her waist. "Thank you." She eyed Gwen carefully. "They're going to be at this gala thing tomorrow night. Seven to midnight, at least. Can you...I still need your help."

Gwen couldn't help smiling. "Yeah. Of course." As she neared the door, she turned back licking her lips. "Connor? You don't have anything to worry about." Gwen blushed. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Connor gave her a brilliant grin.

* * *

Connor answered the door Sunday night just wearing the outfit she'd danced in, and the sight made Gwen lick her lips. Connor smiled. "Come in."

As they headed upstairs, Connor looked back at Gwen mysteriously. "I did something last night...I hope it won't mess with your continuity, or whatever."

"What did you do?"

As soon as the door to her room was shut, Connor flipped up her skirt and pulled aside her panties, showing Gwen nothing but bare skin. Gwen tried to swallow. "Oh."

"I thought maybe it was sexier. Is it?"

"I definitely think so," Gwen managed to mutter.

Connor just smiled. "So...should I do the same thing as yesterday?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. That way I can sync it all up depending on what footage I want to use." Connor headed back to the side of the bed, watching Gwen carefully. "What?"

"You'll tell me if I do something wrong, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

Connor looked down shyly at the floor. "No one else does. I think maybe that's the reason I don't get very good grades, you know? I mean, all my friends are as stupid as I am, and everyone who's not is trying to suck up to me, so no one says anything when I make a mistake."

"Maybe that's why I get such good grades," Gwen muttered. "No one ever hesitates to tell me."

"Hey! Once this is...over...do you maybe want to study together sometime? You could at least tell me when I have something completely wrong."

Gwen smiled. "Yeah."

Connor returned the smile, then straightened as Gwen pulled out the camera and cued the stereo. "Okay, let's do this."

Connor began to sway, then ground to a halt. "I'm sorry, I'm too nervous now."

"What? Yesterday..."

"Yesterday my parents almost walked in on us. It just kind of hit me that I'm taking my clothes off for someone."

Gwen licked her lips, then set down the camera. "Okay."

As Gwen reached down to peel off her oversized t-shirt, Connor's eyes went wide. Gwen threw the shirt aside, revealing her concave stomach and tiny, barely-there breasts with long, thin pink nipples. "There. Now you don't have to be nervous." Gwen blushed. "And now you know how tiny I am."

"I think they're cute." Gwen looked up to find Connor still staring at her. The brunette's blush deepened.

Gwen cleared her throat. "It's not my place, but...are you sure it's a good idea to make a sex tape for a guy you're afraid is going to humiliate you?"

"If I don't, he dumps me and turns me into a laughing stock. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Deal with it. It won't kill you. Remember that time Xandra spread that rumor that I was really a boy? I dealt."

Connor smiled sadly as she turned back to the stereo. "I'm not like you. It's all I have."

As the song began to play, Gwen just picked up the camera with a sigh.

Connor's dance was a little slower and more awkward that the last time, and Gwen couldn't help but notice the pensive look on her face. When the dark-haired girl peeled off her panties and leaned down on the bed, however, the look quickly faded.

Gwen watched, transfixed, as Connor rubbed her fingers up and down her puffy slit, parting the lips to reveal pink flesh glistening with moisture. Gwen didn't even realize she was leaning closer, the camera zeroing in on Connor's sopping pussy as a moan escaped the cheerleader's throat. Gwen had to put a hand on Connor's raised knee to steady herself, and it wasn't long before Connor squeaked in ecstasy, a thin jet of moisture spurting from her pussy. When Gwen pulled the camera back, her breathing just as hard as Connor's, she found the cheerleader staring directly at her.

Gwen stood up so fast she almost dropped the camera. "That was good. That was...good."

"Yeah." Connor looked down at her own rock-hard nipples, then at Gwen's, and the brunette had to fight a blush.

"That was..." Gwen cleared her throat. "I think that's enough for today."

Connor was still lying on her back, one hand rubbing her belly. "We could...do one more."

"No!" Gwen was already fumbling with her shirt as she headed toward the bedroom door. "I have to go."

"Okay, but we'll..."

Gwen slung the camera bag over her shoulder as she opened the door, and shook her head. "I have to go."

* * *

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up from her lunch table on Tuesday to find Connor sliding into the seat across from her. She cleared her throat, eyes unwittingly going to the dark-haired girl's tightly compressed chest penned in by her conservative blouse.

"Uh, hi, Connor."

"Listen, I was wondering...would you maybe want to come over to study after school?"

Gwen blinked, eyes searching the empty cafeteria. "Don't you have plans with...your friends, or something?"

The cheerleader cleared her throat sheepishly. "Reese wanted to take me out with the guys. I said I had to study for my trig test. You said you'd help," Connor reminded her.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

After her last class, Gwen immediately headed out of the building. She turned the corner into the parking lot, but stopped short when she saw three familiar figures. Connor was leaning against her car, Brittanie and Xandra on either side of her. The curvy blonde Brittanie was fussing with her nails, while the tall, dark Xandra was sneering at the freshman girls who tried to muscle in on their conversation.

"I don't get why you won't come out with us. Donny said Reese said you're, like, studying?" Brittanie clucked.

"I'm just...worried about this test. If I flunk trig, Mr. Lee threatened to get me dropped from the squad."

"Ugh! He's such a fag Nazi," Xandra spat.

"So you're just, like, going to be all alone with your face in a book all night?"

Connor pursed her lips and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No...actually, I asked Gwen Lowell to tutor me."

"Gwen Lowell?" Xandra snickered. "Why, do you need lessons on how to be a hermaphrodite freak?"

"I heard she cuts herself," Brittanie intoned sagely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Connor growled, and even the acerbic Xandra shrank back. "First she's a tranny, and now she's a hermaphrodite? What the fuck did Gwen ever do to you?"

Xandra shot her a disgusted look. "Uh, existed. Come on, she's a total freak."

"She's a psycho," Brittanie agreed. "I heard she touched Kimmy's crotch during gym."

"Yeah, she's a total dyke!" Xandra cackled. "I bet she just wants to get you alone so she can, like, tie you down and rape you so you turn into a rugmuncher."

Gwen stumbled from the bushes at the corner of the parking lot, barely holding her tears in. If she just headed straight away from them, then even if they noticed her they wouldn't have time to...

"Gwen!"

Connor's clear voice made her skid to a halt, and she turned around, face beet red.

"You ready to go?"

Gwen swallowed, trying not to look at Brittanie and Xandra and the looks of disbelief and hatred burned on their faces.

"Yeah."

* * *

The awkwardness had slowly worn off on the drive to Connor's house, and by the time they walked in the door Gwen was almost relaxed. Of course, that was when Connor's parents stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi, honey. Who's this?"

Connor cleared her throat. "Um, Mom, Dad, you remember Gwen? She's helping me with my homework."

Gwen just nodded shyly. "I just kind of ran out last time. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Gwen." Connor's father extended a hand, while her mother just nodded.

As the girls headed up the stairs, Gwen could just make out the sounds of Connor's parents talking. "Well, that's new," her mother muttered.

"What, her hanging around with a girl like that, or her studying?"

Connor's mother laughed. "Both."

* * *

After about an hour of studying that had been interrupted somewhere in the middle by Connor's parents saying they were headed over to the neighbors', Gwen was beginning to get the feeling that Connor wasn't really listening to her. The cheerleader was certainly paying attention to her; every time Gwen looked up, it was to find Connor's eyes locked on her instead of her book. But somehow Gwen didn't feel like she was thinking about polynomials.

Finally, Gwen snapped her book shut. "Okay, what?"

Connor licked her lips pensively, then slowly closed her own book. "There's something I don't understand."

Gwen just nodded. "Okay. That's why I'm here."

"How do you know what kind of music they play in a strip video?"

The question made Gwen straighten from her position laid out across Connor's bed. "What?"

"How do you know how long one's supposed to be? How do you know what I was...supposed to do?"

Gwen's face flushed, but she remained rooted to the bed even as Connor scooted closer to her.

"Why do you watch videos of girls taking their clothes off?"

Gwen swallowed hard, fighting to keep the tears from her eyes. Damn Connor for not being as stupid as she was supposed to be. "Please don't make me say it."

"Were Brittanie and Xandra...were they right?"

"Please..."

"Tell me," Connor murmured. "Please. Please, say it..."

"Because I'm a dyke!" Gwen screamed. When her head snapped up, Connor had to crawl back to get out of her way. "Because I'm a sick fucking freak, okay? So why don't you just tell everyone and put me out of my fucking misery!"

It wasn't until Gwen felt Connor's hand press down on hers that she looked up, the black-haired girl watching her with a neutral expression. As the tears streamed openly down Gwen's face, Connor simply squeezed her hand.

When Gwen's eyes cleared, she saw that Connor was smiling. "It's kind of funny. I was so jealous of you...because I thought you didn't have to hide anything."

"We all have to hide something," Gwen muttered.

"I guess."

"I...I can give you the tape we've been using. You can give it to him as-is."

Connor's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"If you don't want...I know most girls wouldn't want a...some dyke watching them while they..."

Connor hadn't moved, her hand still wrapped gently around Gwen's. She cleared her throat. "I think it...it might be better. I mean, you know what you're doing, and you can tell me if I'm not..." Connor blushed. "If I'm not being sexy."

Gwen sucked in a breath. "I thought you'd hate me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fucking disgusting! I'm a pervert freak!"

Suddenly, Connor's grip on Gwen's wrist tightened. "Don't say that." Gwen shook her head, and Connor squeezed harder. "You are not a pervert!"

Gwen shook her head again. "God, you really are that nice, aren't you? I was kind of hoping it was an act to make people like you." She looked up to meet Connor's questioning gaze.

"It's not just because I'm gay. It's because I'm me. I mean, if you wanted to be with a girl, it would be girl-on-girl action, and it would be hot because you're hot. If I want to be with a girl, it's...it's the hermaphrodite or whatever I am this week just proving how much of a freak she is."

"Don't." Connor's voice was almost a whisper. "Please, just don't."

Gwen shrugged even as she sniffed back a tear. "Can't help it. Even you have to know how it works."

When Gwen looked back up at her, Connor had tightened her lips into a grim line. "I'll tell you how it works. You get to be whoever the fuck you are, and so do I, and if anyone doesn't like it I'll...kick their ass."

Gwen blinked, then smiled, a soft chuckle passing between her lips, but Connor's face was still set in stone.

"You can help. You can bring the bat."

And against her better judgment, Gwen was lying back on the bed of the most popular girl in school, laughing.

* * *

"So he's nice, your dad?"

"Yeah, he's awesome. I mean, I hardly remember my birth dad, and Tom was always so good with me and my mom. I remember...about a month before they got married, he pulled me aside and told me he'd been adopted as a kid. That he knew how hard it was for a kid to...connect to someone that way, when they weren't related by blood."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's just..."

"That he's the nigger who seduced us both so he could whore us out downtown after dark? That he married my mom to get citizenship because he was a wanted criminal in Jamaica, or Libya, or wherever he's from?" Connor's face flared scarlet, but Gwen just snorted. "Yeah, I've heard them all. Say what you want about Xandra, at least she's creative."

"I'm sorry."

Gwen just shook her head against the pillow. "It's not your fault."

"It really, really is." The mattress jumped slightly as Connor flopped down, her head touching Gwen's. "Every single thing they say only gets out because I stand there and listen to it go by without a word."

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "I know you think you're personally responsible for fixing everything that's wrong with the American high school experience, and that's really sweet and noble of you, but as you've said before any one of those harpies is just waiting to gut you so she can take your place at the top of the pyramid. You know, literally, figuratively..."

Connor's laughter vibrated against Gwen's ear, the brunette suddenly going tense as the cheerleader's arm landed across her stomach. A wistful sigh warmed Gwen's cheek, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

"I hate this. I hate having to sit and smile at them and pretend they're my friends. I hate not being able to tell Reese to go fuck himself. I hate not being able to do what I want."

When Connor inhaled and tightened her arm around Gwen's waist, the brunette jerked up. "I should go. It's getting...it's late. I have to go."

Connor sat up. "You're sure?"

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and groped for her books. Whatever that was in Connor's voice, she was sure she must have been imagining it.

"I really have to go."

Against her better judgment, Gwen turned back. Connor was reclining on the bed, fixing her with a doe-eyed stare. She looked like a noblewoman from a Renaissance painting, all warm skin and endless curves. But at the same time, Gwen had never seen anyone look so small.

Gwen opened the door, then paused on the threshold.

"What?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing."

* * *

It was Friday, and Gwen felt like shit. It wasn't because of what Connor had told her; that, after all, was nothing she hadn't been able to guess at since the first time they really talked. And it wasn't for leaving. It was for not leaving sooner.

Part of her wondered whether Connor was doing it on purpose, testing her in some way, or whether she just didn't realize what all her little shows of affection were doing to Gwen. She dearly hoped it was the latter. She'd already heard at least one rumor about how she'd tried to throw herself at Connor and had to be bodily tossed out of the house by Connor's dad; she even thought she'd heard the words 'restraining order' muttered yesterday as she'd walked by. Of course, to make it all worse, she hadn't really seen Connor since...

"Hi."

Gwen looked up from her customarily empty lunch table in the nearly empty cafeteria to find Connor Mason smiling down at her brandishing a bashful smile and a Taco Bell bag.

Gwen cleared her throat. "Hi."

"Can I sit here? Or do I need a reservation?"

When Gwen didn't respond, Connor slid onto the seat across from her. As she began to unpack her fast food, Gwen just blinked. "What are you doing?"

Connor shot her a wry look. "You know, this isn't entirely without precedent."

"No. You've come to talk to me at lunch. This is...we're having lunch. Together." Connor just kept unpacking her food, eyes fixed studiously on the table. "I mean...what will the cultural elite think?"

Connor smiled slyly. "Maybe I'm trying to score some street cred by hanging out with the self-mutilating hermaphrodite daughter of the fugitive Jamaican pimp." Gwen couldn't help a burst of nervous laughter that stopped immediately as Connor finally glanced up at her through long, black lashes. "Or maybe I'd like to try doing what I want for once."

Gwen flushed, eyes skittering around the room in confusion, only now noticing that the few people sitting at the other tables all had their eyes glued squarely on the pair of them. Her gaze snapped back when Connor's hand brushed against hers.

"Come over tonight. My parents will be gone all night, we can...work on...that thing."

Gwen swallowed nervously, forcing her eyes down to the table as she nodded. "Wow. Off-campus food. The glamorous life really is different."

Connor just smiled.

* * *

By the end of the day, it was obvious to Gwen that the grapevine was every bit as vicious when it came to the people who mattered. In fact, it seemed that Connor's fears had been right on, that the entire system had merely been waiting for her to do something unacceptable so they'd have a chance to jump down her throat. She'd heard a dozen stories muttered what people thought was just out of earshot; her favorites involved Connor buying drugs from her, Connor hiring her for a threesome with Reese, and her initiating Connor into the cult her parents had secretly founded.

Gwen gave the parking lot a wide berth as she left for the day, and sure enough Connor was at the center of a small storm. Brittanie and Xandra seemed to be arguing, while fiery-haired Salon was very pointedly not talking to anyone. Connor, for her part, clung to Reese limply, the jock seemingly tuning out the details as he unsubtly cupped Connor's ass through her cheerleading uniform.

Before she could risk Connor seeing her see her, Gwen turned the corner toward the bus stop, shaking silently, her mind already made up.

Whatever they'd filmed by the end of tonight, she'd work with. She'd slap it together over the next few days and give it to Connor, who'd give it to Reese, and that would be that.

This couldn't go on.

* * *

When Gwen stepped up onto the Masons' porch, the sun just starting to sink behind the mountains, she wasn't entirely certain she was even going to knock. Maybe she could tell Connor that she forgot or something. Maybe she could lie and say she had everything she needed. Gwen sighed. Maybe she could stop being such a fucking baby and just...

The door swung open, and suddenly Gwen was staring at Connor's huge, dark eyes and shy smile and whatever was left of her thought evaporated. "Hey. You planning on standing out there all day?"

Gwen just gulped, fumbling with the camera bag as Connor led her inside.

The setup was the same as always, Connor in the pink and white scraps that barely qualified as an outfit and that Gwen was beginning to see in her dreams. As she began to dance, her movements seemed even jerkier and more uncertain than they'd been the last time, but Gwen was sure it had more to do with the fact that she couldn't seem to hold the camera straight.

When Connor had stripped off her shirt and her bra, long, tan fingers rolling her nipples, she did something Gwen didn't expect. She started walking.

Trapped against the stereo, Gwen couldn't exactly get out of her way; all she could do was lean back as far as possible while Connor bore down on her, a pouty smile curling her lips. "Do you like that, baby? Do I make you hot?"

Gwen instinctively lowered her gaze, the camera focusing on Connor's round breasts as she squeezed the supple flesh and cooed in pleasure. "Oh, it feels so good. I love it when you watch me."

Even leaning back as far as she could, Gwen still had to lift the camera away from her eye to keep Connor's chest from crushing against it; when she did, the cheerleader's breasts had nowhere left to go but Gwen.

The brunette sucked in a breath as she felt Connor's nipples compress against her own, and her face turned crimson; even through her t-shirt, she figured Connor could feel how hard her nipples had gotten from watching the spectacle. Her breathing growing heavier, Gwen had to fight every instinct telling her to just reach down and fasten her lips around...

And then Gwen was on her back.

It took her mind longer to process the crashing sound than the pain in her back, and when she looked down what had used to be the cabinet holding Connor's sound system was lying in pieces under her legs. She looked up to find Connor leaning over her, a look of concern and astonishment on her face and her naked breasts brushing against Gwen's arm.

Gwen just mewled. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh god, I broke your...I'm so sorry! Fuck!" Connor had to jump back as Gwen's fist slammed against the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm such a fucking..."

Gwen couldn't hold back the tears anymore. When her heavy, shaky breathing was echoed from across the room, Gwen looked up to find Connor's shoulders quivering. She couldn't tell if the cheerleader was laughing or crying.

"Connor, I'm so sorry. For everything, I fucked up...I fucked up everything." The cheerleader didn't even respond, just shaking her head as a wistful smile ghosted across her lips. Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

Connor took a deep breath, and Gwen tried not to notice the way it made her perfect breasts jut out and her curved stomach ripple. When the cheerleader exhaled, she still couldn't look at Gwen. "One of us is really, really stupid. And I'm trying to figure out which one." Gwen just shook her head, and Connor sucked in another breath. When she released it, she finally managed to force her huge, dark eyes up to Gwen's. "Because either I've been throwing myself at you and you honestly haven't figured it out...or you have, and you've been trying to turn me down without hurting my feelings."

Gwen wanted to speak. She wanted to do more than speak. But she couldn't. All she could do was sit, mouth half-open, shoulders shaking, as Connor bored those ungodly beautiful eyes into hers. When Connor's lips distended into a frown and her eyes finally cut back to the floor, Gwen's throat managed a squeak.

"It's me." Connor looked up, and Gwen couldn't help the smile that interrupted the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm stupid. I'm really, really stupid."

Connor bit her lip, still gazing up at Gwen through half-veiled eyes. When she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "I like you anyway."

Gwen didn't know how long it took for her to be able to move. All she knew as she crawled across the carpet, eyes locked on Connor, was that she had, for the first time in her life, absolutely no idea what she was doing.

When Connor's lips tipped up into hers, Gwen realized that wasn't a problem.

The kiss was so far beyond what she was prepared for, Gwen had to put all her energy into not merely wrenching herself away and running for the door. Connor's lips were silky and yielding and the cheerleader's tongue running between her lips sent a surge of heat between her legs. When Connor's hand reached down and guided hers up to a soft, pendulous breast, Gwen snapped, the energy that had been propelling her toward the door now slamming them both against the edge of the bed. Her lips danced over Connor's until the heat traveling down her body was too much. She planted a feverish string of kisses down Connor's neck, the cheerleader arching into her and pressing up a heavy breast in eager offering. When Gwen's mouth hovered over the swollen brown nipple, she paused. Panting, she looked up into Connor's eyes, now almost black with desire. "What's wrong?"

Gwen gulped. "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"Any of it. I mean, I've never kissed a girl, I've never had a girlfriend. I'm supposed to be a lesbian and I've been so scared that all I can do is just watch those stupid..."

Gwen's words disappeared between Connor's lips, the cheerleader's tongue snaking out to push past and dance with hers. Gwen moaned, and Connor pulled back with a worshipful smile. "We'll learn," she whispered. "I want to learn you."

Gwen couldn't help but mirror Connor's smile. "I...want to learn you too."

Connor's warm hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and Gwen sank into another kiss.

* * *

On Monday, Reese Williams looked up from the table on the quad where he, Johnny, and Jerome were eating lunch to find his girlfriend smiling down at him. "Hey, baby. You want to sit down? Guys, move over."

"Oh, I won't be staying. I just came over to tell you that I was on my back...all...weekend."

As Connor leaned forward with a smile, Reese couldn't help but look down at her heavy breasts disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt. Holy shit, since when did Connor wear anything with cleavage?

"You mean you...did you do the tape?" Johnny and Jerome chuckled, but Reese brushed it off; it had been Jerome's idea in the first place, after all, and Reese was getting tired of waiting.

Connor's lips pursed into a feral grin. "My girlfriend and I made a tape." The cheerleader straightened up, her grin widening into one of pure joy. "And you're never going to see it."

As Connor turned back, curves swaying as she walked across the quad and effortlessly slipped her hand into Gwen's, Johnny and Jerome began to chatter. She couldn't possibly mean what they thought...could she?

Reese just blinked.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

She knew everyone was looking at them. She knew everyone was talking about them. But as hard as she might try, Gwen just couldn't keep from smiling. "You realize the rumor mill's already all over this. You're probably being dethroned as we speak."

As they walked along the quad, Connor just tightened her grip on her new girlfriend's hand, her grin back with a vengeance. "So? It'll be nice for the rumors to be true for once."

Gwen just laughed. She certainly couldn't argue with that.


End file.
